Game of Thrones: From the Outside
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Modern AU, a collection of small oneshots, featuring various points seen through the eyes of others, namely people that know them, as they consider their thoughts on Arya and Gendry as the happy couple make their way through life. Rated for language use, mostly in later chapters, will lower it if suggested.
1. Eddard

**Game of Thrones: From the Outside**

Chapter 1 of a new GOT story, hope you enjoy it; this is essentially a series of small oneshots showing different people's views on Arya and Gendry at different points.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Eddard**

Eddard Stark was nervous; it seemed strange true, but he was. Although that was only one emotion he was currently feeling, as he stood, observing his youngest daughter Arya and her boyfriend, Gendry.

' _I still can't believe it, Arya she is…'_ He thought to himself. _'She and Gendry...I'll, have to talk to her.'_

He knew he would; Arya he knew was always something of a wild child and could be difficult at times. But she was still loved dearly by the family and he admitted sometimes they were overprotective of her, due to her being the youngest girl. But seeing her right now, talking with Gendry, who was five years her senior, at least a foot taller and twice as bulky as her, really brought it home to Ned.

He sighed. _'She's growing up, she's sixteen already and, it's...it's time...'_

This was something he dreaded, and he knew he'd likely dread it more as his youngest sons, Arya's younger brother's, Bran and Rickon were old enough to hear it.

But now, his sixteen year old daughter, especially as she was dating, despite her previous aversion to it, needed to hear him out. It was time for 'the talk'.

Trying to figure out how best to approach the subject, he observed as Arya and Gendry said goodbye to each other; he had been around to join the family for dinner, Arya was standing up on tip-toe, trying to reach him.

He just smiled and leaned down, they kissed and spoke quietly to each other before Gendry left. Still smiling; an expression that was becoming more commonplace on Arya's face now, thanks to Gendry, she made her way through to the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen himself he found Arya seated on one of the barstools by the kitchen counter, helping herself to a drink.

"Arya."

She looked up. "Hmm, oh, hi dad."

She smiled lightly; Ned almost sighed. Arya had been a difficult child, especially in her early teens, last year had been particularly bad. She had become moody and withdrawn and when she wasn't she was lashing out at just about everyone, for even the smallest thing.

' _Then, Gendry came into her life...pulled her back from the edge...'_ Ned recalled.

As it was Arya was on a much more even footing now and seemed to have fully recovered her former good nature, while still keeping her wildness. He knew he could trust her. But now she had a boyfriend and that meant he had a responsibility as a father for what was to come now.

"Could I talk to you?"

Arya nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

"It's about you and Gendry." He explained.

Arya raised an eyebrow, confused. "Yeah?"

Ned sighed awkwardly. "Well, um, since you and he...You've been going out for a while now, I'm sure you're both probably thinking of; well..."

Arya's eyes widened and her face went scarlet as she realized what was going on.

"Oh Gods, dad..."

"I know, I know..." He said, trying to reassure her. "But, it's necessary."

"Urgh." She groaned, shaking her head.

So, he continued, giving her the talk; the things she needed to know about staying safe.

"I, I know this isn't…I mean..."

"Dad." She said suddenly laughing. "Don't worry, I get it."

He nodded relieved; he had fumbled his way through it somehow, but Arya had understood; that was enough for him, he was more than happy to see her and Gendry together, especially knowing they would be safe.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Catelyn

**Game of Thrones: From the Outside**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
jean d'arc: Thanks :)  
BlAcKoNiX: Thanks, here you go :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Catelyn**

It was another day in the Stark house; Catelyn Stark smiled to herself as she finished grading the test papers that were due to be returned to her students the following day.

' _The life of a teacher, even at home, I have to deal with it.'_ She thought to herself, almost laughing.

It was just something she took in her stride. Now finished she was about to leave the room when she heard a quiet voice, curious she stopped to listen.

"Uh-huh, yeah..." It was her youngest daughter Arya. "Sounds good..."

Cat smiled softly, Arya's tone of voice made it immediately obvious who she was speaking to.

' _Her young man, Gendry...'_ She noted briefly. _'She'll never admit it, but I could see myself; he saved her, he saved my baby girl.'_

Gently opening the door she stepped out into the hallway and saw Arya. She was seated by the bannister, on the upper stair landing. Listening intently as Gendry talked.

Cat was amazed by her expression. _'Gods look at her, she's practically glowing...'_

She had to bite her lip to avoid laughing. She could see Arya's reaction if she brought it up; denial. It was amazing how Gendry had so effortlessly managed to work his way past the walls Arya had set up to practically everybody and pull her out of the pit of despair she had fallen into last year.

Now things were so different, it was hard to believe those dark times were only a year ago. To see Arya's face practically light up at times like this felt like a blessing.

' _He saved her, they're happy together and what's more, he understands her.'_ She reflected. _'He helps he feel, happy, feminine, without compromising her ideas of womanhood.'_

It was a strange but remarkably perfect mix, one Cat was certainly now glad had happened.

"Mom?"

She blinked, startled and saw Arya had finished her phone conversation and was looking up at her, confused.

"Oh, sorry." She said quickly. "I was just thinking."

Arya tilted her head to the side at that. "Thinking, is everything alright?"

"Yes, never better in fact."

A little perplexed looking but smiling, Arya nodded and stood up.

"Well, I gotta go see Gendry." She explained. "I'll be back by dinner, okay?"

Catelyn nodded. "Of course, be careful dear."

Arya nodded and headed downstairs. Catelyn smiled as she watched her go. She didn't like that Gendry lived in Flea Bottom, the most dangerous run down neighbourhood in King's Landing, but she knew it wasn't his fault either.

That was really her chief concern with Arya and Gendry dating, but they reassured her about it, always took precautions which helped put her mind at ease. Catelyn headed down to the kitchen, smiling wider. Yes, Arya and Gendry were a strange mix, but certainly a perfect couple.

Their relationship dynamic was certainly different, but when it came to the depths of their love for each other, Cat couldn't deny, she felt she was seeing her and Ned's love, all over again.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Jon

**Game of Thrones: From the Outside**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
BlAcKoNiX: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; and you were told they would be short, so, no point asking that.  
** **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's sweet, glad you like them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Jon**

Smiling to himself Jon continued to drive. He had been away at college for some time and was just now on his way back home.

' _It'll be good to see Uncle Ned and Aunt Catelyn again.'_ He reflected. _'And everybody else too of course, it's been too long...'_

The son of the late Lyanna Stark and her lover Rhaegar Targaryen stopped his car at a red light and waited patiently. Since his mother had died giving birth to him and his father died in a car crash before that, it had been his aunt and uncle who raised him. To his right he could see a rather fancy local restaurant and there, seated by the window; he spotted someone familiar. One of his cousins, the one he was closest too.

' _Arya?'_ He was shocked, it was her. _'That's strange, I never though she'd be here, the last time we were here, it was with the whole family and she said it was...Gods, what is she?'_

His thought were cut off when he realized Arya wasn't alone. There was a man with her, one Jon recognized as the mechanic he had befriended when he had taken his car to get fixed once.

' _Gendry? What is he doing here, with Arya…?'_ He wondered before a sudden thought occurred to him. _'No way, surely not, Arya always said…'_

He was soon proven wrong however, for at that moment, he saw them kiss.

He was shocked, but luckily recovered himself in time to drive when the light turned green. As he drove his mind replayed what he had seen.

' _They're, Gods...I never imagined.'_ His mind raced. _'Arya is; she and Gendry are, dating. Wow. There must be something really special about him.'_

Jon knew that he'd have to ask Arya about it; maybe find a way to talk to Gendry too, find out what was going on. While he was sure the rest of the family had it covered; he'd have to ensure his talk with Gendry also made sure of a few things.

Jon sighed. _'Arya's tough, she can handle herself but...I still to warn him, not to hurt her, or...'_

He knew that if Arya found out about what he was thinking, she'd berate him for being overprotective. But he couldn't help it. Parking the car at last he got out, thinking about how to start asking and finding out about Arya and Gendry, and how Gendry had finally convinced Arya to accept love and dating, it was going to be a very interesting time home, that was for sure.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Sansa

**Game of Thrones: From the Outside**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews  
**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, here we go :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Sansa**

Sansa Stark, eldest daughter of the Stark family; smiled to herself as she left her room. It was a lovely evening and she was looking forward to dinner with her family. As she headed downstairs however, she noted that something was missing, a background noise that was normally there, was not. Curious she headed to the living room and saw that the TV wasn't on.

' _Strange, Arya's usually here, watching TV at this time...Where is she?'_ Sansa wondered, perplexed by this sudden break in routine.

Curious she turned and began making her way back upstairs; reflecting on her sister as she did so.

' _It's, it's a relief that she's so much better now.'_ Sansa thought to herself. _'Gods, that time was horrible, and Arya, she...'_

She shuddered at the memory; during what was now referred to, by the girl herself, as Arya's dark time, she had been mercilessly spiteful at times, and Sansa had to admit she felt as if she had been Arya's chief victim.

' _But it's not like I made things any better, with how I reacted to her.'_ Sansa recalled. _'But we, we got through it, Arya overcame it...and it's all thanks to him.'_

She knew, even if he felt differently, that she and the rest of the family all agreed, Gendry had been the one to save Arya. For that, they certainly owed him a debt of gratitude, even when he protested and claimed they did not.

Of course when the dark times passed and it was revealed that Arya had started dating Gendry, there had been shock, surprise and concern. Of chief concern was the age gap of five years, a point rendered moot by Bran starting to date Meera Reed, a woman five years his senior.

The other chief concern was where Gendry lived; but he had assured them and they knew Arya was capable of defending herself, as such, they accepted the relationship. Although some, like Sansa, were still surprised by it.

Most of the surprise they felt came from Arya herself; such as now. Sansa had found Arya in her room and clearly getting ready to go out with Gendry.

' _Gods, she's...'_ Sansa, thought, amazed.

Arya was in her room, dressed in clothing that still couldn't be classed as feminine, but actually dressed nicely. In addition she was brushing her hair, something she never did unless prompted usually.

Sansa couldn't help but smile. _'She's...actually being more attentive to details and, and trying to make a good impression.'_

Shaking her head and still smiling, Sansa left quietly; amazed at the good influence Gendry was having on her younger sister.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Alyssa

**Game of Thrones: From the Outside**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them; glad you liked them :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belong to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Alyssa**

Alyssa Waters sighed as she entered her son's room, as expected, it was a mess.

' _Honestly Gendry.'_ She thought to herself.

As usual she set about tidying the room up. It was one of the few things about her son which perplexed her. Household chores like dishes, taking out the trash, basically tidying the rest of the house, he did no problem; but his own room was another story altogether.

She shook her head as she worked, glad Gendry was out at the moment. _'I'd never get this done otherwise. If he can do such a good job with the rest of the house, why not his own room...I mean honestly, he's not a teenager anymore.'_

Still as she cleaned up she reflected on Gendry's current absence from the house.

She guessed where he was. _'He's with Arya I'm sure...those two...'_

She smiled lightly at the thought of her son's girlfriend. True she had been worried at first, her son had fallen for a girl of high society. It had reminded her of her own past with Robert Baratheon.

But despite her fears, Arya had been true to Gendry, especially after he had apparently saved her from a dark and terrible time in her life. Alyssa didn't pry for details; if Arya wanted to tell her, she would.

Now Arya had been around the house a few times and Alyssa could honestly say she had grown fond of the girl.

' _Her family is different too...They're all so caring. I've never seen Gendry happier either.'_ She recalled; before she made her discovery. _'What...Gods, Gendry?!'_

For in her hands, she had just picked up, a box of condoms.

She was shocked, startled; she knew Arya and Gendry were close, that they obviously had needs, but she never imagined them to be sexually active. Of course as usual, in situations such as this, it was at that moment Gendry had to have returned home and just had to walk into his room.

"Hey mum." He greeted her, friendly. "Ah, sorry about this, I meant to; clean my...room..."

He trailed off as he saw what she was holding and saw the look on her face.

An uneasy silence fell between them.

Gendry finally broke it. "Gods, mum, I..."

"Gendry, these...are you…?"

He sighed. "Yes mum, we are...I just..."

Alyssa couldn't deny, she was shocked; but she did take consolation in one thing.

She voiced that consolation. "At least you're being safe. But I think we may need to establish some new ground rules."

Gendry just laughed, uneasily, but nodded. Alyssa left the room, Gendry opting to finish tidying up. All the same, she couldn't deny; while glad they were being safe; she still felt uneasy about Arya and Gendry being active.

She wondered if the Starks knew and then decided she'd actually rather not know the answer to that.

Again, it was something that would just have to come out when they were finally ready.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Robert

**Game of Thrones: From the Outside**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it's cool :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Robert**

Robert Baratheon let out a relaxed sigh as he leaned back in his chair. To say his job was stressful would be putting it mildly, which was why he always enjoyed these moments to relax. Especially since he had to the house to himself for the moment, a rarity. Of course the moment he thought that was the cue for the doorbell to go.

 _'Spoke too soon...'_ He thought to himself.

Shaking his head he got to his feet and headed for the door, muttering to himself. His discontent faded however and he smiled widely when he saw his son Gendry was the one at the door.

"Gendry m'boy, good to see you." He greeted the young man joyfully.

He was surprised, Gendry didn't usually visit and with good reason. Robert didn't deny that, but he always wished to make up for his failures.

Gendry smiled awkwardly. "Hi dad...um...Can we, come in?"

It was then he realized Gendry wasn't alone; there was a girl with him, in her teens, he recognized her right away.

"Oh, um, sure..." He replied, a little surprised to see her. _'That's, Ned's youngest girl, Arya…?'_

Arya grinned, more self-assured than Gendry it seemed. "Hi Mr. Baratheon, thanks."

He stepped back as the two entered and, after closing the door, they all headed through to the living room.

Robert couldn't deny, he was even more surprised now, he knew Arya and Gendry knew each other, had heard about them forming a friendship, after that terrible time. He recalled talking to Ned about it, when it was happening, the poor man's fears for his youngest daughter.

' _She looks so much like her Aunt Lyanna...'_ He thought wistfully. _'I feared, hearing what I did from Ned, I feared that she too would meet an untimely end...But then...'_

He smiled lightly; relieved that things had turned out alright. Seeing her now, Arya looked much better, even better than she had before those terrible times struck.

"So, what brings you both here?" He asked; his curiosity getting the better of him.

Gendry and Arya shared a look and smiled. "Well, I know you already know Arya dad, but...I wanted to, well..."

"Oh c'mon Gendry." Arya gently teased. "What he's trying to say Mr. Baratheon is...he wants to introduce me to you...as his girlfriend."

"G-Girlfriend?" Robert spluttered.

Gendry nodded. "Yeah, we're dating, we have been for...quite some time now."

Arya nodded, confirming it and Robert smiled.

"Well, I, that's wonderful news. I'm happy for the both of you, trust me." He said truthfully.

He also knew, no matter how much Gendry resembled him and how much Arya resembled her late Aunt, they were their own people, perfectly capable of forging their own happy ending. This was not the past repeating itself, this was the future, and Robert was certain the young couple could face it and it's many challenges, without any fears as they would always have each other to rely on.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Edric Dayne

**Game of Thrones: From the Outside**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, this one for some reason was rather tricky for me, I just couldn't finish it, luckily I asked Marina Ka-Fai to help and she very generously provided me with the very stuff I needed to properly form this chapter, so a big thank you to her and hope you all enjoy it.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Edric Dayne**

Edric Dayne grinned to himself as he waited by the school cafeteria. He was waiting for his friend and crush, Arya Stark to arrive for lunch.

' _This is it, today is the day I tell the truth.'_ He thought to himself.

He grinned; eager to finally admit his feelings to Arya. She had rejected practically anybody who tried to ask her out, some of them quite harshly too. But it made sense to Edric, of all those even remotely interested in her, he was the only one who hadn't asked her out yet, she had to be saving herself for him. His grin widened as he saw her.

"Arya, hey!"

She turned and smiled lightly when she saw him. "Oh, hi Edric, what's up?"

He paused and decided to try and find some way to build up to it. "Um, you up to anything after school?"

"Yeah, going out with Gendry."

He paused at that, confused. "Gendry?"

"Yeah, my boyfriend." She revealed.

He froze, shocked; that couldn't be right, Arya was saving herself for him, why would she claim to have a boyfriend. But she wasn't lying, he could see that clear as day.

Devastated, Edric found himself hanging around outside the school, hoping to catch a glimpse of Arya. He needed to see this so called boyfriend for himself, figure out why Arya had pretty much unknowingly threw a wrench into his plans, see what made this guy so special.

He spotted her and smiled wistfully, until he then saw her smile brighten as she approached a car, the driver was outside, leaning against it and Edric was horrified by what he saw. The guy had to be twice Arya's size, way too rough, too old for her too.

' _What is she thinking, that's...he's not even...'_ Edric's mind whirled and he glared. _'He's nowhere near good enough for her...'_

He swore he'd make sure this Gendry learned that Arya was already spoken for, that he had no business coming into her world, something he didn't deserve to be part of. As they left, he decided to make sure he could find some way to talk to Gendry, in private. He later found Gendry, when the man was just finishing work.

Edric glowered. _'A mechanic, and he thinks he can date a girl like Arya, must be after her money.'_

It made sense, he knew the man lived in Flea Bottom after all.

He approached, glaring.

"Hey, you!"

Gendry turned. "I'm sorry?"

Shaking his head Edric growled. "You can be, who do you think you are anyway, trying to steal Arya from me?"

Gendry narrowed his eyes at that. "Excuse me, who do you think you are?"

"Edric Dayne, Arya is the girl I love and she refused all those guys in school...except me, she was clearly..."

Gendry shook his head. "She refused them because she was dating me...I'm sorry but you don't understand Arya at all, the things she's..."

But Edric decided enough was enough.

He needed to make this Gendry see his errors.

He pointed out the obvious. "You're not fit for her. You're seem an alright guy, but she deserves better."

"So, she deserves a spoilt brat?"

Edric grew colder. A spoilt brat? Gendry knew him so little! Edric had serious feelings for her. Arya was wild, she was free, she was herself. He was shy, meek, she was everything he wasn't. Arya and him had been friends for a long time and he had slowly fallen for her. What could he know of something like that.

He tried again. "Our families know each other better than they know your mother!"

"Her father is my father's best friend." Gendry countered.

"You're too old!" Edric shot back in desperation.

"And you're a child. The debate isn't even fair to begin with. Tell me, do you love Arya for who she is?" Gendry replied, suddenly becoming as sharp as steel. "Or do you love the idea you have of her? You know her appearance, what do you know of the iron underneath? What do you know of the darkness she has faced, the nightmares that plague her day and night...nightmares she claims I saved her from."

Gendry's calmness and his words left him stunned, wondering. His comment about saving her also showed he himself did not believe that, but it still struck a chord with Edric.

Did he truly love Arya or was it just a crush? Gendry loved her, he knew. From head to toes, bad sides, good sides, everything. And, worst of all, while Arya clearly loved Gendry back, he had acted like a petulant child, as if Arya was something to possess. No, if he loved her like he stated, he would have been hurt, true, but mostly happy she had found her prince charming. He sighed.

He hoped Gendry would forgive him, that Arya would forgive him. His startled apology had been honest, but he was unsure as to Gendry's reaction. It wasn't until Arya lectured him over his actions in school the following day, while reassuring him that Gendry bore no grudge, that he understood they had forgiven him.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Joffrey

**Game of Thrones: From the Outside**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, as this one shows, not everyone views the happy couple positively, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: You were indeed, thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Joffrey**

Joffrey Baratheon scowled to himself as he worked on getting ready; it was another of those big family dinners his father liked to host. In this case both the Baratheons and Lannisters would be present, along with some extras, like his brother and sister's respective dates.

' _Can't believe my parents are letting Tommen embarrass us by showing off he's a damn fag with that loser Robin Arryn...Or Cella reveal she's become a slut, dating that Martell boy, learning their perverted ways.'_ He thought angrily; then recalling the invitation was to extended family members too. _'Urgh, which means that...Gendry will be here.'_

He shook his head; as if his siblings weren't enough frustration for him, he had to put up with his half-brother's unwelcome presence. Shaking his head he headed downstairs; where he'd have to socialize and pretend to be happy around people so far beneath him he shouldn't have to make such a pretence.

But here he was now, trying hard to keep his expression blank as he observed Tommen and Myrcella, with Robin and Trystane; talking to their cousin, Shireen and her boyfriend, Devan Seaworth.

' _Another let down.'_ He thought angrily. _'She choose someone so beneath her; and he was desperate enough that he agreed, despite her ugly face...urgh, why am I the only sane one in this family.'_

He shook his head and turned away, only to glare again when he finally saw Gendry.

He was a little startled however as he saw a surprisingly pretty girl at Gendry's side.

' _Huh, who the hell is that with him, I thought he was going out with Sansa's ugly sister?'_ He thought.

He was surprised, after seeing Gendry with that Arya Stark, and laughing at his poor choice in girls, to see Gendry now was like a slap in the face. The girl was short, with medium length brown hair, tied back in a loose bun.

She was still clearly not a fit woman for this sort of gathering, not wearing the proper attire, instead in black skinny jeans, a white button up man's shirt and simple black flats. She wore no make-up save some black eye-liner, yet something struck Joffrey as familiar about her, yet he couldn't put his finger on it.

Until he looked more closely that was. _'Wait a minute, what the fuck? No fucking way. How the fuck, that is not, how did Arya Stark even...?'_

For it was indeed Arya Stark, but not as he remembered her being.

This, of course, upset him. _'She looks so, so, different. This isn't right, she's not supposed to...'_

He shook his head, he needed answers.

Approaching her later, while Gendry was busy talking to their father, Joffrey glared.

"You..."

She turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, oh, what do you want, Joffrey?"

He shook his head. "You can't be Arya Stark."

"And why not?"

"You...you look..." Unable to believe the words were just about to escape his mouth.

She smirked and replied casually. "I know. Surprised?"

She laughed a little and walked off to join Gendry again, leaving Joffrey speechless, too stunned for words. He hated to admit it, but he knew the answer as to why this happened.

Love had made Arya Stark pretty, without make-up or dresses, had made the girl herself change, and not in a way he liked at all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Ramsay

**Game of Thrones: From the Outside**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks and yeah, well, here's someone worse in my opinion.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Ramsay**

Ramsay smiled to himself as he sat at the table, he had accompanied his father to a business dinner hosted by his father's boss, Eddard Stark. All the Stark business associates and their families were there.

' _Of course so too is Eddard Stark's family...which means.'_ He thought with a grin. _'Arya is here too.'_

Ramsay was notorious for his behaviour around women, but had never officially being charged or caught or anything. Yet despite this, he was bored with most women, mainly due to their docility and weakness.

He was infatuated with one girl however, Arya Stark, a girl who was anything but docile and one he knew he would have. He recalled a time where he thought of her as the perfect girl for him; she had been so cruel, dark, angry, yet he had seen it as passion, strength, of something to take control of.

He shook his head. _'She's softer now...but she's still got enough spunk to be worthy.'_

Those were his thoughts, until Arya entered the room at that moment, in a dress.

' _The fuck?!'_ He thought as he saw her pour herself a drink and casually start talking to her sister. _'That's not like her at all. What has happened to her, this isn't right, my girl would never act like this?'_

He was determined to get answers.

At that moment however, there was a knock at the door; Sansa went to answer it. Ramsay ignored it, it couldn't be anyone important; he continued to glare at Arya, shocked she would even wear a dress, would fall so low.

She was smiling, even laughing as she listened to her younger brothers as they spoke to each other. Then her expression brightened as she looked up, towards the entrance to the room. Ramsay turned and saw Sansa had returned, with her was a tall, muscular man in his twenties; with shaggy black hair and blue eyes.

Ramsay was suspicious of this newcomer; wondering just what he was doing here. He soon got his answer as Arya hurried over to him and, without any warning, they kissed.

Ramsay could only watch in shock and, as the evening wore on, he saw how much Arya had changed, being lighter, happier, and disgustingly low in his opinions and hopes. She remained with that unknown man, the two talking laughing, sharing kisses. Ramsay even thought they were holding hands under the table.

' _This isn't right, what the fuck is wrong with this girl, this isn't the Arya I know. She's become something different. Something...not right.'_ He thought in anger.

He'd have to sort this, he needed to have serious words with her.

He waited until the man, he'd overheard his name now, Gendry, was away to the bathroom. He knew his limitations and if he wasn't careful, he was sure that Gendry could and would punch him out, needing only one hand to do it. Arya glared as she turned to find Ramsay, of all people, blocking her path.

"Do you mind, you're in my way." She snapped.

"What are you thinking?" He snarled.

She narrowed her eyes, confused. "What?"

He shook his head. "Look at you, you've fallen so low. You think it's funny that you're doing this to me. You are my girl and I won't have you disgracing yourself by becoming so average, and..."

He didn't even get started on his tirade about Gendry. Before he knew it, he had been cut off, yelping in pain as Arya had punched him square in the jaw.

"Shut up, you've gone mad." She snapped.

"Oh have I…?" He began savagely.

Arya shook her head and snarled. "Listen you creep, I was never yours, never will be, so do we a favour and fuck off, my love life isn't any of your business."

She then turned and stalked off, Ramsay shook her head. He'd let her ruin herself with that man, she'd proven she just wasn't worthy of him, it was her loss, he'd just find someone who was. Leave her pining for what she'd missed and now, could never have.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Jeyne Poole

**Game of Thrones: From the Outside**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, in this one, the person witnessing Arya has the same realization as Joffrey, that love makes Arya pretty, only their reaction is somewhat more positive, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Jeyne Poole**

Jeyne Poole smiled to herself as she waited, it was another day at school and she was waiting for her best friend, Sansa Stark. Passing the time on her phone Jeyne wondering if Sansa had heard anything new lately, most of the rumours flying around school she'd heard before. She knew which ones were true, partially true, or utter nonsense.

' _Still, it's getting boring now...Gotta find something new.'_ She thought to herself. _'Ah, here we go.'_

She smiled wider as Sansa finally arrived. But she stopped, eyes widening as she saw the girl with Sansa.

She bit her lip as she observed the girl. _'Could that be...no way, that's Sansa's sister, right? Arya, but, wow, she looks, she's never looked like this before, she's practically glowing, she looks so different.'_

She was astonished; Arya Stark, the wild girl whom Jeyne remembered, with some shame, mocking and calling Horseface for quite some time, practically radiated happiness. She looked beautiful and she wasn't even wearing make-up or any fancy clothes, in fact, she was dressed in her usual attire.

Jeyne was amazed and curious, she recalled Arya being so dark, moody and actually scary, only some months ago.

' _I tried to call her Horseface then, just to get the usual reaction out of her, just to see see wasn't all gone...She actually threatened me.'_ Jeyne recalled. _'I was so scared, she looked like she could have actually killed me.'_

Yet now, now Arya couldn't be more different, Jeyne noticed as the younger girl left Sansa and began walking over to where her friends were waiting.

Sansa smiled as she joined Jeyne.

"Hey." She greeted her friend.

Jeyne nodded. "Hey, um...is that, Arya?"

Sansa laughed, rolling her eyes. "Of course it is silly, who else would I drive to school from my home?"

Jeyne nodded slowly; so it was Arya, the girl had really changed, and all without actually making changes.

"She looks so, so, different." Was all Jeyne managed to get out.

Sansa's smile became a grin. "Ah yes, she does, doesn't she."

Jeyne suppressed a groan, Sansa was hiding something, she could tell.

"Well, spill."

"Spill what?" Sansa queried.

"What happened to her?" Jeyne asked; cutting to the chase.

"Oh, that." Sansa replied. "She's in love.

Jeyne froze, startled, Arya Stark, in love.

"Oh?" She gasped. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Lucky indeed, it would have to be a pretty special guy to end up not only loving, but being loved by, Arya. A girl notorious for her dim view of love and well known for violently shutting down one of the school jocks who tried to hit on her and wouldn't take no for an answer. They needed to find a new player for their game after that.

Sansa sighed; Jeyne waited impatiently, this was major news. She couldn't believe she was having to coax it out of Sansa like this, rather than simply hearing it all in one go.

With a shrug Sansa spoke. "You've seen him with Theon and Robb before, Gendry Waters."

"Oh yeah?"

Jeyne recalled the man, tall, muscular, dark-haired, blue eyes very good looking, despite his obvious strength he also displayed a kind heart. Jeyne was sure if she wasn't already dating, and so deeply in love with, Theon, she'd probably be falling all over herself about Gendry.

"What about him?" She asked, before it clicked. "Wait, you mean, he...and Arya?"

Sansa nodded smirked. Jeyne was amazed, Arya Stark was dating Gendry Waters, this certainly was big news. That and the fact that, being in love with Gendry had made Arya Stark prettier than ever, with minimal effort too.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Mordane

**Game of Thrones: From the Outside**

Chapter 11 of my Game of Thrones story, the final chapter, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
** **Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, thought you'd like that and yeah, he certainly is.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Mordane**

Walking through the aisles of the supermarket, Mordane browsed the shelves as she made her weekly shopping trip. It was while she was shopping she took note of the young woman in front of her. The young woman couldn't be more than twenty or twenty-one. She seemed familiar to Mordane, although she could only really see her back, the long brown hair.

' _Where have I seen her before, perhaps I've taught her in the past.'_ Mordane considered.

In addition to being a Septa, Mordane also sometimes was hired to work as a nanny, mainly by wealthy families, for their children. The last family she worked for, before retiring from that line of work, was the Stark family.

She remembered them well, one of the children in particular and when the woman in front of her turned her head to observe something on the shelf next to her, Mordane saw her profile. She almost gasped, she was now almost certain this was that same person, that same girl, only now, grown up.

Still she had to be sure, so she tried. "Arya...Arya Stark?"

Sure enough the woman stopped and turned, and, seeing her face on, Mordane saw it was indeed Arya Stark; the wild child of the Stark family whom she hadn't seen in nearly ten years.

Arya's eyes widened too as she recognized her.

"Oh...Mordane?"

Smiling Mordane nodded. "I thought that was you."

Arya smiled too. "Yeah, it's...nice to see you again."

"Yes, how long has it been?" Mordane replied.

She remembered all the fights she and Arya would get into, the arguments, the girl just seemed to resist everything Mordane tried to teach her.

Arya laughed lightly. "Years now…"

Then, a fresh voice came from behind Arya.

"Mama?"

Arya quickly turned and Mordane saw the speaker was a little boy, around two years old, seated in the toddler seat of the shopping trolley. He had jet black hair and blue eyes, but his other features were very similar to Arya's.

"It's alright." She was saying softly to the boy.

"Is, this your son?" Mordane asked, a little surprised.

Arya nodded. "Yeah, this is Rickard."

She watched as Arya quickly turned back to her son, checking he was alright, making sure he was comfortable and showing remarkable patience with him. Certainly patience she lacked all those years ago.

Mordane couldn't help but smile at that. "You've come so far."

Biting her lip, looking somewhat embarrassed Arya replied. "I...Thank you."

Mordane nodded and, as both women later went their separate ways, Mordane was impressed. Arya had told her about her fiancée, Gendry Waters, and Mordane could see, this impressive change in Arya, had certainly been brought about, just by that man's presence in her life.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
